


Down the Drain

by Chowy



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Crossdressing, DID I MENTION THAT THIS IS REALLY SCREWED UP, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Gore, Gorey, Has sort of a horror film vibe, Horror, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Madness, Manipulation, Maybe major character death if I'm up to it, Mental Illnesses, Mind Control, Mind Games, Morbid, Obsession, Serial Killers, Sibling Incest, Stockholm Syndrome, This is really dark, Unreliable Narrator, cannibal, ferb is a serial killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: He was completely obsessed with his step-brother. He often found himself staring at his step-brother at odd moments, and never once found himself not thinking about him. Perhaps it was because without him, his life would be nothing. He would know no other kindness, no other happiness, or no other joy that was Phineas Flynn.Which is why Phineas being in a relationship drove him insane. He would lay awake at night and stare at the ceiling, imagining so many different ways of killing her. These thoughts would lead to sleepless nights, where he would count his teeth with his tongue and wait for the sleep that would never come.So, he killed those who looked like her to subdue the pent up anger and torturing rage. It was only natural after that, of course, that the best way of disposing the body was to consume the evidence.But nothing goes on forever, especially when you have a nosey step-brother poking around in places he shouldn't be.





	1. Jealous Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned! This story has a horror film type of energy to it, and is intended on scaring you/disturbing you/having a negative effect. It is meant to be darker and have a more grim tone to it. 
> 
> For those of you brave enough, continue on!

He had everything he ever wanted, and yet he still had an undying urge to kill her. 

It wasn't the fact that she was living that bothered him. Quite the opposite actually, he did enjoy her company. But she was just so...in the way. 

She was dating his step-brother, which bothered him halfway to hell. 

It would keep him up at night. He would think about how they had kissed that day, how they had held each other and looked at each other with such affection that made him fantasize about strangling her. 

Perhaps that's what drove him to kill another girl that looked like her. 

He had been downtown, wearing some of his finer clothes, leaning against a pole and listening to the cars passing by. 

That's when the girl that looked like the girl he hated came by him. 

He was not in a relationship, he was a bachelor. His last engagement didn't end happily ever after, it ended with a disagreement that cut the ties. 

The girl had black hair and brown eyes, one of the differences. She smiled and stood next to him, they talked in small about the weather, and she told a few jokes. 

"I didn't catch your name, what was it?" She asked. 

"Ferb," He said with a smile. "My name is Ferb Fletcher. Would you care to come home with me for some tea?"

"Sure!" She said. 

He drove her to his house, they flirted and talked and smiled. She said her name was Lavender, and that she was in art school studying to become a character designer. 

They got to the house, and they sat in the living room. 

The way she smiled, the way she laughed and looked at him made him sick to his stomach. He hated her, he imagined her as the girl he hated with the power of a thousand suns. For a brief moment, the girl had turned into the girl he hated so much...Isabella. 

That's what drove his adrenaline, his anger, his actions. He had her pinned down in a heartbeat, strangling her. 

She didn't scream, she just choked. 

When she was dead, and he knew what he was doing, he dragged her body down into the basement. 

He learned later how delicious human flesh was. He had found a way to dispose of the body without actually getting rid of it. 

He had shaved the flesh off of her body, tossing out anything that didn't look right and tossed it into a stew. He crushed her bones and sprinkled them in the backyard, while tossing her organs into a pot to boil in hot water. 

Her blood had vodka added to it in small doses to be made into small shots he drank. He sucked on her teeth when he poured the organs into the stew to better cook. 

Once the gory stew was properly cooked, he served himself a bowl and ate it with pride. He did cook a rather nice human stew. 

That properly summed up how he became a serial killer.


	2. The Basement

"I just love doing zen-things, you know, tai-chi and yoga," the girl said, sitting next to the British boy. He smiled at her, his arm wrapped around her as she went on about tai-chi and waking up at dawn and drinking matcha tea from a glass jar. 

He reached beside him with his free hand and found his way under the cushion. It was still there. 

"Do you enjoy anything like that?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"I enjoy a good piece of mind," Ferb said, slowly gripping onto the knife.

"Do you do yoga?" She asked.

"No...but I do enjoy a slice of brain in between two pieces of bread," Ferb said. 

She laughed, thinking he was joking. He smiled as she tossed her hand. "You're so funny Ferb."

He smiled and brought her closer. "Thank you."

The next moments happened so fast. She was there for a second, kind and happy, and the next she had knife in her gullet. 

She didn't scream, blood was rapidly filling her throat, she was choking on it. She got up and fell, struggling like a wounded deer. Ferb just watched her, standing and following her as she stumbled out of the room. 

She didn't make it far after that, she barely made it into the hall until she collapsed onto the tile floor, blood pooling around her. Her eyes were still wide with terror, and her mouth was open with what would have been a scream. 

He smiled down at his handiwork, yanking the knife from her throat and walking to the sink, rinsing it off. He turned back to look at the dead girl.

He dragged her into the basement.

~~~

Phineas stared at the clock, biting his nail. He knew Ferb had asked to come into work later that day, but it was almost noon. Where was he?

Phineas stood and stretched, leaving the main office to walk down the halls. He did this constantly now. Despite running a company, there really was much to do. Really it ran itself, all he did was approve projects and plan for the future and make suggestions and decide who to hire and who to fire and most importantly, attend boring meetings. 

He sighed as he continued his way down the halls. 

His phone rang in his pocket. He took it out, expecting it to be from Ferb. However, it was Isabella, his girlfriend of two years and friend for many more.

She had sent a link, along with the caption of: Another girl missing...just awful. 

He opened the link. Jamie Hills, age 21, last seen in Downtown Danville. 

Recently, a number of girls were disappearing. They just, began to disappear. No one knew where they went, there was no evidence, nothing. A curfew was set in place and many people, fearing for their daughters and wives and mothers and sisters, began to lock their doors at night and travel in at least pairs.

Phineas was scared himself. Never before did Danville, or even the Tristate Area have a criminal as big as this, or a criminal at all for that matter. It just wasn't something that was common, and to have someone take girls and do who knows what to them sent chills down Phineas's spine. 

He made a left into the break room, heading for the water machine and taking a plastic cup from beside it. Once the cup was filled he took a sip and turned, startled by the figure standing in the doorway. 

It was Ferb, arm leaning against the doorframe and other hand in his pocket, his legs crossed.

Of course, his half of his shirt was untucked and his tie was undone, like he had been in a rush to get to work. He smiled politely at Phineas, his teeth surprisingly whiter than most.

"Top of the morning boss," he said.

"Where have you been?" Phineas asked, setting the cup down behind him and walking towards him. "Did you shower this morning? You smell like the inside of a butcher shop!"

"Thanks," Ferb said, and he took the strands of his tie and began to tie it. "I know I don't look sharp, but I did try this morning." 

"Did you hear? Another girl went missing," Phineas said. "She was 21-"

"-and last seen in Downtown Danville and is linked to the recent vanishings, I know, I read the articles," Ferb said. 

"I hope they find all these girls...I can't imagine how I'd feel if it were Candace or mom...or Isabella," Phineas said. Ferb's jaw tightened.

"Are you okay? You look...tired. Is that why you've been coming to work later?" Phineas asked. Ferb shut his eyes, he didn't reply.

"Have you been sleeping?" Phineas asked. 

"No...been busy working on my own stuff...you know, gadgets and gizmos and that stuff. Want to have something ready to propose at the meeting next week," Ferb said.  
"Since when have you ever been one for meetings?" Phineas asked with an amused smile.

"Since I began to care about my job," Ferb said back, smiling in a teasing manner. He then moved behind Phineas, yawning as he found a tea packet and a styrofoam cup. He went to the water machine and clicked the hot water button.

Phineas retrieved his water and leaned against the wall, taking a sip as he watched Ferb. There was a five o'clock shadow over his face, and darker tones under his eyes. It worried Phineas if his brother wasn't getting enough sleep.

'I should really make sure he gets to sleep tonight,' Phineas thought as he took another ship. 'Screw the project proposal, he needs sleep.'

"Ferb," Phineas said. "Why don't I come help you with your project proposal tonight? That way you can get to sleep earlier."

Ferb's jaw tightened again. He usually did that when he felt something negative, but the emotions could vary from anger to sadness to anything in between. 

"No," Ferb said.

The answer took Phineas by surprise. "What? No? What do you mean no?"

"It's almost done," Ferb said as he took his tea to the counter to add his usual honey and cream to it. "There's not much you can do."

"But I wanna help," Phineas said. "Please just let me help. Surely there's something I can do."

Ferb went quiet, he leaned against the counter and tapped his fingers on it. He did that whenever he was thinking, which was a good sign for Phineas. 

"Alright," Ferb said, and Phineas could feel a sense of relief wash over himself. "But please don't go in the basement."

He was confused. "What's wrong with the basement?"

"I'm rebuilding it, it's got scrap metal and glass sticking up all around it, haven't had the chance to vacuum it," Ferb said once he was finished stirring his tea. He tossed the wooden stick that he used to stir it.

"Ferb, we spent our entire childhood around scrap metal and glass, and you're worried I'll hurt myself?" Phineas asked.

"Am I not allowed to worry?" Ferb asked with another teasing smile as he passed Phineas. Phineas felt himself smile involuntarily. 

"Yeah, but-" He stopped as Ferb elbowed him lovingly. 

"See you at the conference today," Ferb said. "If you'd like, you can stay for dinner. I can cook if you'd like."

"Thought we'd just order a pizza, but alright," Phineas said. Ferb smiled again, and left.

~~~

The moment he got home, he took the precautions to seal the basement off. Once it was properly barricaded (while giving no hints of being so), he went about preparing the meat.

The body of Jamie Hills had been healthy, he had been sure to use every part of it. All of her flesh had been cut away and stored, while her digestive track and reproductive organs were grounded down into meat that was barely distinguishable from hamburger meat. He ate her eyes raw and broke her teeth out with a hammer and saved them in a jar with all the other teeth he collected. He stored the jar under the stairs in a secret slot, and then boiled her head.

Her hair came off and he tossed it in a plastic bag., He removed her skin and muscles with ease, the boiling process had loosened them well, leaving just her skull. He smiled at it and stored it away somewhere private with all his other skulls. The rest of her bones were turned into a grounded paste than he buried within the earth. Her lungs, heart, brain, and nervous system along with all of her blood were stored away in a freezer in the basement, which only he had the key to get into. 

Of course, Phineas would notice how the meat tasted, different. He wasn't an idiot, he knew better than to feed his brother human flesh right off the bat. He himself had to be weened into it, taking it portion by portion, and eventually it replaced a large quantity of the meat in his diet all together.

It was quite tasty too, tasting of a more sweeter pork or steak. Sometimes if he cooked it just right and seasoned it well, he could hardly tell the difference. But he didn't dare give it to his brother and risk having him throwing up the next day. So, being the gentleman he was, he went out beforehand and bought an actual steak for his brother. 

He cared for Phineas, of course he did. He had to protect him from getting sick. That was the thing about Phineas that was fascinating. He constantly needed someone to protect him, whether he knew it or not. Ferb knew this was his job. To protect his brother and love him and cherish him and give him what he needed.

Maybe that's why him being with Isabella that caused his gears to grind. The fact that she wasn't protecting Phineas, and that Ferb had no way of knowing if Phineas was safe and secure and had everything he needed. Ferb's jaw tightened. He could feel the same anger that made him kill start to build within his blood as he thought of it. Phineas wasn't being properly taken care of, he wasn't safe. Ferb's everything, not being taken care of.

He gripped the knife tightly, the same knife that had taken Jamie Hills' life. He took a deep breath in and focused on the task at hand. Slicing the human flesh into a more proper filet. He let out a long sigh he realized had built up in his lungs. He didn't dislike Isabella, she was a fine girl, positive and happy and bubbly.

But she just wasn't the right person for his Phineas. HE was the right person for his Phineas. His amazing Phineas Flynn, who he loved so dearly and was terribly obsessed with. He sighed and went back to slice the human meat. 

~~~

There came the knock at the door. Ferb answered with a smile, staring at his treasure. 

"Hey," Phineas said, his phone in his hand with his thumb on the screen. "I got the blueprints you sent me." 

"Good," Ferb said. He walked the hallway with Phineas, talking of the project. 

"I could help out with the basement if you needed," Phineas said suddenly, sliding his phone into his pocket.

"No," Ferb said. "I don't need help. Thank you though." 

Phineas didn't ask anymore about the basement, but when he saw it, he noticed one small thing about it that looked like it was trying to be hidden.

It was locked.

The door had been nailed shut, and probably locked with a key. He saw the nail stickling out under the door, hammered in in a rush by the looks of it. He didn't bring it up to Ferb. There was something in in the basement Ferb didn't want him to see.

Which bothered Phineas, like a math problem he couldn't understand when he could solve almost all math problems. Ferb never hid anything from him, so to have the basement door locked and shut off disturbed him. 

Maybe he would get a chance later...

~~~

"Hey, thanks for cooking tonight," Phineas said later as they sat at desk, Ferb tinkering with the starts of a machine. They had started the main frame of the project from the blueprints, and now Ferb was fleshing it out to give it more appearance. 

"Course," Ferb said. 

"What drink was that anyway? The one you were drinking?" Phineas asked.

"Bloody Mary," Ferb said. "What? Don't give me that look. I'm an adult, I'm allowed to drink." 

Phineas laughed and took the hammer from beside Ferb. He toyed with it casually, rubbing his forehead and glancing at the clock on the wall. 9:48.

He looked to Ferb, who was calibrating something onto the machine. 

"Where's your bathroom?" Phineas asked.

"Down the hall on the right, can't miss it," Ferb said.

Phineas nodded and took the hammer with him. Ferb either didn't notice, or didn't care.

He followed the hallway and went past the bathroom, turning left into the kitchen, which was where the basement was. He looked back down the hallway, before turning to the door. He went into the kitchen drawer and took out a flashlight. 

He pushed the end of the hammer to slid the nail out, catching it before it fell. He tried the doorknob, but remembered it was locked.

He went into his pocket, taking out his Swedish knife. He took the knife out and slid it within the lock, fiddling around with it. It didn't work. He tried every tool, coming down to the toothpick that came with it. The lock finally gave way from all the different tools being jammed into it and unlocked. 

He slid the door to the basement open.

~~~

Ferb looked around. Phineas had been gone for awhile, and he was starting to worry. He got up an abandoned the project, walking down the halls towards the bathroom. Phineas wasn't in there.

He went to the kitchen, spotting the basement door. He sighed, hating himself for not doing anything else in attempts to lock it. He took a knife from the knife holder, and went into the basement after his brother.

~~~

The first thing he noticed about the basement was that it smelt horrible, like a butcher shop with rotting meat. He almost wanted to puke. He turned the flashlight on and flashed it towards the walls, gasping at the sudden shock. However the air caught in his throat. His pupils shrank, and his heartbeat thumped in his ears.

There were red streaks running down the wall, a handprint on the end of it. The more he shined the flashlight around, the more he wanted to scream. Blood smears splattered the floor and walls, organs and human appendages hung from the ceiling, and there was a bloody freezer in the corner. Different instruments of torture were shoved carelessly into the corner, some still covered in red.

He stumbled back, wanting to leave the nightmare. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be. It was too terrifying to be true, Phineas couldn't understand it. He wanted to run, he wondered if someone had been using Ferb's basement without Ferb knowing. Maybe all the lies he had told were true, and maybe Ferb would be shocked to see his basement like that too. 

That lie seemed more comforting than the terrible truth before Phineas now. 

He bumped into someone and screamed, dropping the flashlight.

"Going somewhere?" The British voice asked. The flashlight fell to the ground and shattered, going out.


	3. Take It To the Grave

Ferb flicked on the lights, staring at Phineas. He didn't show emotion at the time, probably hiding it on account that it was something he was good at. Phineas couldn't tell if he was angry or not. 

"Fe-Ferb! Hey, I, uh...I thought I..." Phineas stumbled over words. He couldn't put them together to form a solid sentence. 

"You were snooping in places you shouldn't be," Ferb said. 

"Well I...I just..." Phineas said, tapping his fingers together. "I...wanted to see the basement."

"And I asked you not to," Ferb said. 

"I'm sorry," Phineas said. Ferb did something Phineas didn't expect. He...smiled.  
"Oh Phineas, I can't be mad at you," Ferb said. 

"Huh?" Phineas asked. Ferb walked around him, and Phineas saw the knife sticking out of his back pocket. Ferb looked at the limbs hanging from the ceiling. He touched one, taking the knife out and slowly slicing a piece of flesh off. 

"I never liked the arms," Ferb said. Phineas slowly backed against the wall, trembling. His brother shoved the flesh into the side of his mouth. "Too stringy. That's why I dry them out."

Phineas's eyes widened with horror, and his mouth dropped. He looked like he was trying to scream, but there was no sound to come from his throat. His breathing picked up, he was gasping. 

"Now you're just being rude, no need to stare..." Ferb said, putting the knife in his back pocket and walked towards Phineas. 

"Y-y-y..." Phineas couldn't speak. "You eat people!" He screamed. He slowly slid down against the wall. "You eat people!"

"I do, I didn't feed you human though," Ferb said. 

"Oh my god...you were eating someone right before my eyes...and-and I didn't even notice..." Phineas muttered. He clenched his fists against his temples, his nose falling between his legs as he looked like he was trying to scream. 

"Oh come on Phineas...they put up a fight when they died," Ferb said, sitting beside Phineas and massaging his shoulders. 

"You killed someone?!" Phineas asked, jumping up and stumbling against the next wall. Ferb came up to him, hand on his shoulder. He took the knife out of his back pocket. 

"Phineas...you're smart. So many girls are going missing, and here you find out your step-brother is eating people and he claims he killed someone, put the clues together," Ferb said. 

"I-I...I can't..." Phineas whispered. "You KILLED people! You eat them! You're a monster!" Phineas shouted, but Ferb simply pressed his hand against Phineas's chest and pressed him against the wall. 

"A monster that cares about you..." Ferb said. 

"Why Ferb? Why do you do it...?" Phineas asked. 

"It'll be hard for you to understand..." Ferb said. 

"Tell me," Phineas said, tears in his eyes. "Please just...tell me."

"Because I love you," Ferb said. Phineas was about to speak, but Ferb placed his hand over Phineas's mouth before he could talk. 

"I love you Phineas, I want you, I want you to be all mine and no one else's, I want to feel the warmth of your skin and have you look at me the way you look at Isabella..." Ferb said. "I want to protect you and cherish you and give you everything you deserve. I kill those who look like Isabella...I killed Jamie because she had black hair, I killed Alexandra because she had blue eyes, I killed all of them. Jamie, Alexandra, Lindsey, Meghan..." Ferb just kept listing more and more names. 

"...Lavender, Trixie, Amiriel, Wendy, Felicity, Dionna, Christy-"

"Stop!" Phineas grabbed his hand and pulled it away. "Stop..."

"Then I cooked them up..." Ferb was getting closer, Phineas could feel his hot breath on his face. "...and I ate them."

Phineas began to cry. 

"I thought Isabella was your friend..."

"She is. Why do you think I haven't killed her yet?" Ferb asked. He gripped Phineas again, covering his mouth. "Your blue eyes sparkle when you cry...did you know that?"  
Phineas gripped Ferb's hand again, desperate to pull it away. He couldn't however, Ferb was restraining him. 

"You can keep a secret, can't you Phineas? A secret for your dear brother?" Ferb whispered, staring into his brother's tear-filled eyes. "Of course you can. Because if you don't...I'll kill Isabella."

This caused more tears to fall from Phineas's eyes, 

"Oh you're so emotional...how cute," Ferb said. He let go, Phineas gasped a breath of air. He only could once however, because the next moment, Ferb had him up against the wall again. He was kissing him passionately, his hands gripping his wrists and his knee against Phineas's waist to keep him against the wall. 

His tongue tasted of blood. 

Ferb parted, still smiling at him. He looked like the devil. 

"You don't know how long I waited to do that..." Ferb said. He backed away. "Remember, our little secret," Ferb said, picking the knife up off the floor after dropping it to kiss him. He blew a kiss at Phineas. 

"I'll see you tomorrow at work Phineas, I think I'll have that business proposal ready," Ferb said. "Thanks for your help on it tonight."

Phineas stared at Ferb, horrified. He ran his hands over his mouth. He had just been kissed by a serial killer...he had a serial killer OBSESSED with him...and that serial killer was his step-brother. 

"I think...I'm gonna be sick..." Phineas muttered. He slowly stood up, feeling shaken. He felt Ferb's eyes follow him as he left. 

~~~

Phineas had fear coming to work. He walked in, went to his desk, and fell face first into his desk, his arms hiding his face. 

He prayed Ferb wouldn't show up. He didn't WANT Ferb to show up. He couldn't fire Ferb, people would ask why. What was he going to say? He couldn't tell, he couldn't tell anyone! If he did, Ferb would kill Isabella. 

'He's controlling me...' Phineas thought. 'And the way he was talking last night...he sounded more obsessed with me than in love with me...'

He looked up at a knock on his door. 

"There's a Baljeet Tjinder on line four for you sir," said the receptionist. She gave him a concerned look. 

"Are you feeling okay sir?" She asked. 

"What? Yeah I'm good! Uh...did Ferb come in at all?" Phineas asked. 

"Oh yeah he's in! He's in his office, I can get him for you," she said, pointing the direction of Ferb's office. 

"No! That's okay...I was just wondering..." Phineas said. He picked the phone on his desk up. "Thank you Becky." 

She nodded and left. 

He picked up the phone. "Baljeet?"

"Phineas! I was on hold for five minutes!" Baljeet said on the other line. 

"Sorry man, did you want to talk?" Phineas asked. 

"Phineas you sound scared...did something happen?" Baljeet asked. 

"No...I'm okay," Phineas said. 'It's just that my brother is a cannibalistic serial killer who is obsessed with me...' he thought. 

"Well, I wouldn't blame you. According to the news, Danville is experiencing a massacre," Baljeet said. "It's gotten enough media fire that people all over the Tristate are hearing about it! And not just the Tristate, there are people all over the country hearing about it. Today in my history seminar, it was all we talked about." 

"Uh..." Phineas toyed with his tie. It was getting harder to breathe. "Yeah...and the cops have no clue who did it..." 

"You live there still. Any suspects? Have you seen anything?" Baljeet asked. Phineas gritted his teeth. 

"Baljeet listen...you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you..." Phineas said. 

"Of course Phineas. What is it?" Baljeet asked. 

"I-"  
He stopped when he looked up, spotting Ferb standing in the doorway. His eyes were narrowed, and his brow was furrowed. He watching Phineas, and it wasn't natural either. It was like a...death stare. It sent chills down his spine. How long had Ferb been standing there?! How long had he been watching him?! 

The way the shadow was cast blocked out Ferb's face, giving him a more threatening ominous look. 

"I have to go," Phineas said. 

"Phineas wai-"

Phineas hung up. Ferb grinned. 

"Good," Ferb said. "You know I really don't want to kill Isabella." He whispered. 

"Then don't!" Phineas said. 

"Oh but I might. Let me explain this to you Phineas, I can't let anyone know that I'm a full blown serial killer. And I can't let anyone know about my basement. You, can't lose your girlfriend, it's a win win situation," Ferb said. "Besides, you know how I feel about you." He grabbed Phineas's wrist, smiling at him. "If I killed her, I could just take you."

"No." Phineas shut his eyes. 

"I could just rip you away from this world and make you mine."

"No."

"All I would have to do is put a knife in her throat-"

"Okay! I won't tell!" Phineas said. "Please just let me go..."

"Well you see," Ferb said, throwing his arm down and leaning back against a bookshelf. "That's what you said last night," Ferb said. "And you almost told Baljeet, and if I hadn't been watching, you would have told him. I can't have that."

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Phineas said. 

"I'm sorry Phineas," Ferb said. "But it seems I'll have to be the babysitter. That how it works when you have to get away with murder. You're going to live with me. You're going to be under house arrest and you won't-" Ferb said, slowly glancing at a picture of Isabella on the bookshelf. He pushed the frame down, covering her picture. "-have any access to the outside world."

"You can't do that to me! I'm not your prisoner!" Phineas yelled, standing abruptly. Ferb simply laughed. 

"Oh Phineas...you aren't the one trying to get away with murder," Ferb said. He came to him and grabbed him suddenly, his hands wrapping around his step-brother's waist. "Besides...it won't he that bad. You'll have me, and I'll take care of you."

"S-stop...please...don't..." Phineas begged. 

"If you want Isabella to live, you'll come to my house at midnight. If you want her to die, then don't come at all," Ferb said. He kissed Phineas and then let him go, turning and walking out of his office.


	4. Where's Phineas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, just to set up the subplot. Enjoy!

Isabella glanced at her phone one last time before sitting back and nervously biting her thumb. That morning she had texted Phineas the normal, 'Good morning!' text. He usually responded along the lines of, 'Good morning princess!' or 'Good morning angel!'

However he hadn't even read her texts. He wasn't one to sleep late, even on the weekends. She took her phone and called him. 

It went straight to voicemail. 

"Hi Phineas? Are you there? Please call me!" She said. Isabella sighed and finished her make-up. 

She called him once more in the next hour, before deciding to swing by his house to make sure he was okay. 

She drove to his house to find his car was still in his driveway. She knocked on the door. 

"Phineas?" Isabella asked. A minute went by, then two, and then five. She looked at her phone and then went to the key under the mat, unlocking the door and walking in. 

Everything was still in it's place, nothing had been moved. 

"Phineas? Hello!" Isabella called through the house. No reply came. She wondered the entire house, but he was nowhere to be found. 

She sat on the bottom step with a heavy sigh, starting to grow worried. 

A small chatter came from beside her. She turned to see Perry, sitting beside her. 

"Hey boy," Isabella said, gently picking the platypus up and placing him in her lap. "Where's Phineas?" 

He chattered. 

"I see," Isabella said. She gently put him on the step and stretched. "Where is he?"

She looked to Perry's food bowl, it was empty. 

"Did you eat boy?" Isabella asked. The platypus chattered. 

She fed him just to be safe and then bit her nail as she watched him eat. Phineas would NEVER forget to feed Perry, he must have been gone all night. 

Where was he? Why wasn't he picking up his texts and calls? Was he hurt? Was he kidnapped?  
Once Perry was done, Isabella picked him up and left. 

She dropped him off at her house and then went to the police station. 

"I need to speak to the sheriff," she said to the lady at the front desk. 

"Sheriff Monogram can't be bothered right now miss," the old woman said. "Would you like to make an appointment?"

"No! This isn't the doctor's office! Someone is missing!" She hissed. "My boyfriend is missing!" 

"Miss we-"

"Bring her back,"

The old woman motioned for Isabella to go to the back office. She did so, entering the office. 

Monty Monogram was sitting behind the desk, motioning to the seat on the other side. 

"Isabella...right?" He asked. She nodded as she sat down. 

"So someone's missing, who?" He asked, leaning forward. 

"Phineas...Phineas Flynn..." she said. "I texted him and called him and went to his house...his car was still in the driveway and his pet was unfed. I have no idea where he is..." Isabella said. 

"I see, does he have any mental issues? Something that would cause him to wonder?" Monty asked. 

"No," Isabella said. "He's perfectly sane."

"Was he meeting someone?"

"Who would he meet and not take the car?" Isabella asked. 

"What was the last thing he said to you?" Monty asked. 

"See you tomorrow. He had a talk with me the other night about how he was stressed about something...I wanted to ask what but he wouldn't say..." Isabella said. "He only said it was a 'family issue'...whatever that means," Isabella said. 

"Well, it's a start," Monty said. "We-"

Isabella's phone went off, it was Phineas. 

She picked it up quickly and put it on speaker. 

"Phineas?" She asked. 

"Isabella! Isabella listen...I-I don't have a lot of time...I've been...abducted. We can't see each other...if we do he'll kill you..." Phineas's voice was faltering and rushed. "Shit! He drained my battery! Isabella...I love you...I love you..."

"Phineas, where are you?" Isabella asked. 

"I'm-"

The call ended. 

"No! No! No! Phineas!" Isabella screamed. 

"It's okay..." Monty said. He smiled. "I think I have a lead..."

"Who?" Isabella asked. 

"Ferb Fletcher..." Monty said. 

"That...doesn't make sense. Ferb would never kidnap Phineas, they're brothers," Isabella said.

"What did you say? Phineas was having family issues? And he said it was a 'he' that had abducted him...I just want to try it. If it doesn't work out then we try something else," Monty said. 

"Okay..." Isabella said. 

"Don't worry Isabella...we'll find Phineas."


	5. Cabin In the Woods

Ferb gripped the phone tightly, sighing abrubtly as he stared down at his horrified step-brother. 

"Phineas...is it really that hard to keep your mouth shut?" Ferb asked. 

"About what? That my brother is a cannibalistic serial-killer? Yeah it's kind of hard..." Phineas said. 

"Watch it," Ferb said. "I may not want to kill you but I would LOVE to see Isabella buried six-feet underground."

Phineas gulped. 

"Okay...I'll stop. May I have my phone back?" Phineas asked. Ferb made a clicking sound with his tongue. 

"Sorry love, afraid not, after that little...slip up," Ferb said. "And we may have to move...someone knows where we are." Ferb grinned at that. He leaned against the wall to stare at his brother. Phineas shivered. His eyes were horrifying. They used to be friendly and bright, shining and welcoming. But now, after killing so many people, they had lost their sparkle. They were sharp and quick, like snake eyes. They had a dark shadow over them and if looks could kill, anyone who looked at him would be dead. 

"I fancy a small little cabin in the woods...would that suite you?" Ferb asked as he walked over to Phineas, placing his hands on his shoulders. "A nice little cabin in the woods where we could live together? I could waltz into town for a few people to cook, and you could stay there alone...be my little doll and go on walks with me in the dark?"

"The dark...?" Phineas asked. "It doesn't seem right...so detached from people..." he shivered as Ferb got closer to him, and Phineas stumbled against the kitchen counter as Ferb's large arms were on either side of him. 

Ferb got closer, his breath smelling surprisingly good. "Just means it will be you and me...we could do anything we want and no one would find us...we could live out our lives together and I could take care of you..." Ferb whispered, getting closer to Phineas who was trembling. "I could ravish you and feed you human flesh and love you and make you all mine..." he was practically kissing Phineas, who was sweating terribly. He wanted to smack Ferb, of spit at him, or punch him, or anything. 

But then cold thin lips found his. He was frozen, trying so hard to fight or something along those lines. But Ferb's massive body loomed over him, giving off the power Ferb contained. His right hand slowly moved to rest against Phineas's side. Phineas didn't like those hands, they were cold and rough, and ended so many lives. 

The blood was rushing in his ears as Ferb broke away to breath, staring at his lover with a smile. "Would you like that? If I took care of you and loved you and cherished you?"

Phineas was still frozen with shock. 

"Of course you would..." Ferb whispered. "Because sooner or later, you're going to learn to love me."

"No." Phineas shut his eyes. 

"You will love me Phineas."

"No...no I won't. You can't force someone to love you..." Phineas said. Ferb simply smiled. 

"You obviously don't know what I can do to you..."

~~~

Ferb spent the next day out, and Phineas couldn't leave. He tried the windows, but they were barred, the doors were locked, the chimney was wired at the top, there was no escape. How early had Ferb gotten up to do all of this? 

And he couldn't build anything either. Ferb grew up with him, he knew all of Phineas's strengths and weaknesses, all of his fears and all of his doubts and all of his secrets. 

Which was scary. 

And although Phineas knew Ferb's...they could have changed. Ferb was no longer the Ferb he gree up with. He was a monster that needed to be stopped. 

But...how?

Phineas bit his lower lip as he pushed agains the windows again, the wood making a creaking sound. He sighed and stepped back. 

There was no way out. 

There came a creek behind him and he jumped, spotting Ferb and screaming. 

"What's wrong?" Ferb asked with a teasing smile. "Did I...scare you?"

"Yes..." Phineas whispered. "Where were you?" He asked, walking slowly towards him. 

"Out," Ferb said. "Making preparations for us and our new life." He took Phineas roughly, his hands locking behind Phineas's back. "No one will know where we our...it will just be the both of us." 

Phineas looked away, shutting his eyes. Ferb brought him closer, jointing them at the hips. 

"You'll be happy with me in time...just you wait," Ferb said. 

~~~

It was a large cabin in the middle of the woods. 

Ferb had them sneak out in the middle of the night, holding Phineas and walking him like he was a prisoner, bounded and gagged. 

When he took that turn into the woods, Phineas was confused. But then he came to that cabin. It was simple, two stories and looked like it was thrown together quickly. However it was sturdy and solid. 

"Welcome to our new home love!" Ferb said, placing his arms on Phineas's shoulders. Phineas squirmed, and Ferb walked him inside. 

He locked the door behind them, and lit a candle after letting Phineas go. 

"Don't you love it?" Ferb asked. "I made it today, I'll make expansions as the years go by."

Years? How long did Ferb intend for this to go on? 

Phineas tried to speak, but the rag in his mouth cut off his cries. 

"Oh, sorry love," Ferb said, taking the knife in his back pocket and cutting the bounds and the rag. "There you go." 

Phineas coughed and rubbed his wrists. Ferb helped him up and kissed his nose. "No going in the basement!" He flirted, smiling down at him teasingly. 

Phineas moved away, holding his arms against his chest. 

"I'm tired..." he said. 

"Aren't you hungry?" Ferb asked as he picked the candle up. "We didn't eat."

"No...I'm just tired..." Phineas pretended to yawn. Ferb shoved his knife back into his back pocket and and put his arm around Phineas. "I'll take you to our room," Ferb said. 

~~~

Once he was certain Phineas was asleep, he locked the door after he left. Ferb wandered the hall downstairs, sitting in what looked to be a kitchen. It had a small stove, a fridge that leaked blood, and a sink with a table and a few chairs. 

He smiled to himself. Phineas was with him now, Ferb was going to be able to take care of him and nothing would happen to him. They'd be safe in their cabin in the woods, safe from the police and from anyone who would try to take Phineas away from him. 

He sat back, taking a deep breath in and letting it out in a content sigh. He was swept away into a fantasy world. 

In this world, Phineas was in love with him, craving his attention and wanting him the way Ferb wanted him. Perhaps...perhaps he was wearing a long skirt that hugged his sides and brought out his hips. That would look rather splendid on him. In this world he imagined they had children...somehow they had children. Not just one or two, but three or four. 

He had a big happy family, and it was a wonderful thought. 

He just had to get Phineas to love him. 

But how?

~~~

"No I can't...I'm babysitting tonight."

The teenage girl smiled as fell back against the couch. She twirled her black hair as she talked. 

"Yeah, they should be home soon...it's getting really late," she said. "Yeah the girl's asleep."

There came a knock on the door. "Oh, gotta go! Gotta see who's there." She hung up and pushed her phone into her pocket. 

She went to the door and looked out the window. No one was there. "Damn tricksters..." 

She turned, but the knock came again. She sighed and opened the door. 

"What the-"

There was a tall man, broad and muscular. He looked lost, dirty and covered with sweat.

"Oh...hello," she said. 

"Hi," he said. "I'm a little lost...can I burrow your phone?" He asked breathlessly. 

"Uh...yeah sure! It's in the kitchen," she said. He nodded and walked past her. "So what's a doll like you doing up so late? Little past your bedtime?" He asked, taking the phone off the line. 

"Oh just...watching someone," she said. 

"You're a babysitter?" He asked with a smile. "Isn't it...bad to let a stranger in?" 

"Well...I trust you..." she said. 

"Oh, you gotta a boyfriend?" He asked. 

"No..." she smiled and walked towards him. "Why? You wanna go out with me?" She asked. 

The stranger laughed and put the phone back. "Maybe...what's your name?"

"Rose..." she said, twirling her hair. "Yours?"

"Ferb," he said. He smiled and put a hand on her cheek. "The kid's asleep right? Why don't you go on the couch over there?"

She giggled and ran into the other room, crashing into the couch and waiting.

Ferb came in after a few minutes, a smile over his face. He laid next to her. 

"You know...you're beautiful..." he said. 

She smiled, and leaned into for a kiss. 

He grabbed her throat and she began to choke, gripping his wrist. 

"To bad you aren't as smart as you are pretty," Ferb said, and his grip tightened. The adrenaline within his veins was pumping, he loved it so. It was a high no rollercoaster could give. He smiled, soaking in her choking as it fueled his maniacal impulse. He went into his back pocket. 

He dug the knife under her shirt and stabbed up into her ribcage. 

Blood came gurgling out of her throat as she slowly died. He watched the light leave her eyes and grinned. He tour the knife from her body and studied the blood dripping down it. He licked it. 

Liking the knife, he put it in his back pocket. Then, carefully to not awaken the sleeping child upstairs, he took the body of Rose and fled into the night.  
~~~

Phineas awoke to the soft traces of sunlight. At first he didn't know where he was...but then he remembered. He gripped the bed, his muscles tensing as he tried to collect his thoughts. 

But then he was startled by a black mass sitting in the corner. 

"You know...you look so beautiful when you're asleep...so peaceful..." Ferb said. 

"You were watching me sleep?" Phineas whispered, hugging his sides. 

"Of course...I had to protect you," Ferb said. 

"From what?" Phineas asked. 

"You never know..." Ferb said. He got up and Phineas realized he was holding something. 

Clothes. 

"I found you some new ones," Ferb said. He set them on the edge of the bed. 

"Thank you..." Phineas said. Ferb nodded and kissed his forehead. "I'll make you breakfast soon...the bathroom is down the hall if you need it."

Phineas shivered. Until he absolutely needed it, he refused to shower, especially if it meant getting naked for a long period of time. 

"Okay..." Phineas said. Ferb smiled and left the room. 

Phineas shivered and fell over, curled up on the bed. He pressed into his legs. He wanted to cry, or scream, or anything. But he didn't...he just laid against the bed. 

Finally, he had the will to drag himself from bed and put the clothes on. 

They weren't meant for men. The skinny jeans hugged his body, the shirt was tight and barely covered him. He ran his hands down his figure. As feminine as it looked, it was better than wearing the other clothes that were filthy. 

He slowly travelled downstairs. 

Ferb was eating something...finishing up before Phineas could see what it was.  
Ferb smiled at him and stood, placing the plate he was using into the small sink. 

"Well don't you look pretty," he said. He walked towards him, and Phineas was afraid as to what he would do. Ferb took Phineas by his waist and kissed him. The taste of blood was strong in his mouth 

The kiss froze Phineas, he didn't know what to do. He shut his eyes and waited for it to be over, wishing it would just end. But Ferb just held it, his hands running over Phineas's back. He broke away to breath, but his lips stayed near Phineas's. 

"I love you..." Ferb whispered. "I love you so much..."

He kissed him again. 

He broke away and ran his thumbs under Phineas's eyes before letting go of him. 

Phineas held his hand over his mouth, his heart almost stopping. He couldn't understand it...why did Ferb just kiss him like they had been dating for two years and almost married. He ran his tongue over his teeth, still tasting the blood in his mouth.

Probably human blood. 

"Here, sit down love," Ferb said. He set a plate on the table. It had a cooked piece of flesh on it, still sizzling. There was something else on the plate...but Phineas was too horrified by the flesh to take notice to it. 

"Don't worry...it's only a little bit...you'll be weaned into it," Ferb said. He sat Phineas down, and then he sat behind him. His legs were on both sides of Phineas and his arms slowly slid under Phineas's arms. 

"Here...I'll help you." His voice was husky, Phineas could feel it against his neck. He took the knife and fork out for Phineas and slowly cut the flesh. 

He held the fork up to Phineas's mouth. 

"Open up," he said. Phineas sighed and reluctantly did so, and Ferb fed him. He shivered, feeling sick to his stomach as the vile food crawled down his throat.

"Please don't make me eat it..." Phineas whispered, 

"Well you have to eat...and this is mainly what we have...so it's either this...or starve," Ferb said. "And I don't like watching you starve."

"Well..sorry...can you please let me go?" Phineas asked. 

Ferb sighed loudly and moved away, leaving Phineas. 

"I just...I-Ferb?" Phineas asked, looking up. Ferb was suddenly frozen, his face going blank, but his brow was still furrowed. He then walked away, slowly.

Something was going on within his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am! Sorry for the small hiatus, got a bad bout of writer's block, but I'm back now!


	6. Pretty Boy

Monty sighed as he glanced over at Isabella. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, trying to think of something to say. 

"What do we do if it's not Ferb?" Isabella asked. 

"We start from scratch, try to retrace everything," Monty said. Isabella sighed and looked out the window. She took her phone out of her pocket as it buzzed. 

Buford: Find him?

She smiled a bit. Buford had been a major support through the entire day, it was nice to have someone worried. 

She texted him back and then glanced to Monty. 

"How are you going to get in and search? You don't have a permit."

Monty bit his bottom lip. "Won't need it, if he's there and has nothing to hide, he'll let me search," he said. 

"And if he's not?" She asked. 

"There certain exceptions to the rule. For example, if I arrest him on his property, I'm allowed to search. But since there isn't evidence to preform an arrest-"

"Since he didn't do it," Isabella muttered. 

"-we can't use that exception. But, we can search because of exigent circumstances," Monty said. 

"Exigent circumstances? What are those?" Isabella asked. 

"Because of how new this case is," Monty said, seeing he caught her attention. "We're allowed to search without a warrant. This is a very hot case, someone is missing, and we want to find as much fresh evidence as possible before anything in the next twenty-four hours can change."

"So we have twenty-four hours to use this exception?" Isabella asked. 

"Precisely," Monty said. "After that it's a warrant."

He pulled up in front of the Fletcher mansion. 

"You really think he's a lead?" Isabella asked. 

"Worth a try," Monty said. He looked to Isabella as he secured his belt. "Stay here, it won't take long."

"What? No way, I'm coming with you," Isabella said. 

"If you want," Monty said. He got out of the car and went up to the front door. 

He knocked, then waited for five minutes, then knocked again. 

"Hello?! Fletcher! You in there?" He asked. "It's the sheriff, I want to talk," he said. 

There came no reply. 

Isabella walked around to the driveway. 

"Open up!" He said. 

No reply. 

"His car is still here," Isabella said. "Is he-"

Monty opened the front door. "It was unlocked," he said. 

He went inside. The house was perfectly still. He looked around, slowly moving within the halls. 

"Hello?" He asked. "Ferb?"

There was no reply, just an empty house. 

He opened every door, finding nothing. He was about to open the basement door when a scream came from the other room. 

"Isabella!" He ran towards the room, spotting her shivering. She pointed to the closet. 

Monty went to the closet. Within there were many, many, many coats. He pulled them all off the hangers, and kicked away the shoes. 

There was a wall with many polaroids and pictures of...Phineas. 

Some were from far away, some were clippings of photos online, some were taken of him sleeping. They were everywhere. Hundreds and hundreds of photos that were of the triangle-headed boy. 

"Oh my god..." Monty muttered. "He was stalking him..."

"B-but...but...why would he do this...?" Isabella asked. Monty shook his head as he walked out. "There's one last room I have to check."

"What?" Isabella asked. 

"The basement."

~~~

"Ferb? Ferb?!" Phineas asked, wandering the halls and listening into everything door. Why was every room in this house locked?

He listened, hearing the soft gasps of his brother. He slowly placed an ear against the door, listening. 

Ferb's breaths were husky, he was breathing so heavily it almost sounded like an animal. 

"Ferb please open the door..." Phineas muttered, trying the lock. 

"No..." Ferb growled. "I can't hurt you...you can't see me like this."

"Ferb," Phineas said. "Let me in."

There came a harsh gasp and a gagging sound, but finally Ferb opened the door. He was shirtless, and Phineas saw three long marks running from his chest towards his trimmed waist. 

His harsh breathing only caused his muscles to flex, showing the power he had within his body. His knuckles were hard and raw from how many lives he had taken.

"What happened to you...?" Phineas whispered. 

"Sometimes I just have episodes..." Ferb said. "The crazy just gets to my head and...you lash out at anything you can..."

He sounded pained and hurt. "I couldn't hurt you like that...you're too precious for that. Your skin is too soft to be damaged..."

Phineas slowly moved towards him. "Y-you just have to calm down. Go lie down and-"

Ferb took him in his arms, raw blood still fresh over his hands. He ran two fingers over Phineas's face, leaving a small curve of red. 

He kissed him. 

When Ferb broke away, he smiled. "I feel better now," he said. His intense breathing was gone, and he had that smile over his face that made Phineas's skin crawl. "Thank you Phineas."

His eyes travelled down Phineas body. 

Phineas froze. 

"I want us to do something nice together. Something...romantic," he said, looking back up at Phineas. 

"Huh...?" Phineas asked, Ferb's hand still running in circles around his cheekbone. 

"I want us to have dinner together...we'll both wear something nice," Ferb said. 

"I don't have nice clothes so we can't-"

Ferb put a finger to Phineas's lips. 

"You just go get undressed, I'll bring you something to wear."

That didn't sound good at all. 

~~~

Phineas kept to himself in his room, his arms folded over his chest as he thought about what had happened that day. Ferb had just, had a breakdown and hurt himself, and yet when he saw Phineas he completely changed back as if nothing was wrong.

Was he bipolar? Was there more wrong with him than just a slight bit of insanity?

'Probably,' Phineas thought to himself as he looked to the ceiling. 'There's a whole lot wrong with him.'

There came a knock on the door, and Ferb came in. He was holding something, fabric that was long and wavy. Phineas got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

He sat next to Phineas on his bed, close enough their bodies touched. Phineas didn't dare move away, for the fear of making Ferb snap again. 

"I want you to wear this tonight," Ferb said as he slowly unfolded the fabric.

It was a long red dress, with waves passing through it. It has short sleeves and a small red shawl to wear over it.

"You want...you want me...to wear a dress?" Phineas asked, looking up at Ferb. "I can't do that! I can't! Dresses are for...girls and...I'm not into...that." He was stuttering, confused and horrified and upset and so many other emotions that made him want to break down or scream or...or something. 

"I'm not doing this for sexual pleasure Phineas," Ferb said. "I just want you to wear it." He left the clothes beside Phineas and then placed a pair of black flats with a small bow on top on the ground before leaving. "Once you're done, I want to put make-up on you," Ferb said over his shoulder as he stopped at the door.

Phineas looked away, the tears building against the weak dam in his eyes. He wanted to say something else, on how this was degrading and how it made him feel awful and stripped of his masculinity, but the words never came.

"Okay Ferb..." Phineas muttered weakly. Ferb left, and Phineas slowly slid his shirt off. The moment he did, he began to sob quietly, sliding his pants off and his socks and sneakers. What choice did he have? There was no way out, and knowing Ferb he'd probably check in on Phineas in a couple of minutes. The last thing he wanted Ferb to see was him in nothing but his boxers. 

He slid the dress on and was surprised on how well it fit. It hugged his waist and fell against his body in a natural way, the wavy frills that trailed to the bottom showing only a little bit of leg. He put the shawl on over it, and then slid the flats on. He looked at himself in a broken mirror.

His figure was changed. The dress brought out his hips and made his waist look slimmer than it was. He looked terribly feminine, and the more he stared the more he wanted to burn the very fabric he was wearing. 

But then of course, Ferb came back in. He held a small bag. He smiled when he saw Phineas, the smile surprisingly warm, like he was staring a piece of artwork. 

"Oh my god...you look marvelous," Ferb said as he walked towards Phineas. "You're stunning!" Phineas smiled weakly, crossing his arms over his chest. Ferb came over and tugged lightly on the shawl around his shoulders, fixing it to be more centered. 

"You're so beautiful..." Ferb whispered. He then trailed his hand up to Phineas's shoulder. "Sit down, I want to put this on."

He gently pushed Phineas onto the bed and took the bag out.

"Close your eyes," He said. Phineas did so. 

Except Ferb didn't touch his eyes. He began to brush something over his skin, at first over his face and then under and over his cheekbones. He brushed his thumb over his cheek and then kissed the tip of his nose, before finally brushing his eyes. 

The brush was smaller than the one he used for his face, but more gentle. He kept a steady hand, tilting Phineas's head every now and again to get a better angle.

"Open your eyes."

Phineas only did so. Ferb than, with a steady hand, rolled mascara over Phineas's eyelashes. He rubbed under Phineas's eye once to clean his work, and then went into the bag and took something else, rolling purple lipstick out from a silver tube. 

"Open your mouth," he said. 

He slowly applied the lipstick, and when he was done he kissed Phineas on the lips chastely, pulling away with purple lips. He wiped it off on the back of his hand. 

"Oh god...you look absolutely beautiful..." Ferb said, staring at Phineas and looking over his whole body. "You're like a piece of artwork..." He was breathless, leaning back and staring at him. "You're so...perfect..."

Phineas looked down, shutting his eyes.

“Wait, one last thing…”  
Ferb clipped the bow into Phineas’s hair. 

“You’re such a beauty Phineas…you’re gorgeous,” Ferb said. He stood and took Phineas’s hands in his. Phineas assumed this was his cue to stand, which he did so reluctantly. 

“Brighten up love!” Ferb said. “It’s our first date! Aren’t you excited?”

Phineas looked away, fighting to keep a level-head. Truthfully? He was about to self-destruct on himself.

“Don’t worry, once the night gets going, you’ll feel better,” Ferb said. 

“Aren’t…you going to wear anything?” Phineas asked. 

“Only thing that matters is that you look good,” Ferb said. 

“But you said…you were going to wear something nice,” Phineas muttered. 

“I have a tie darling,” Ferb said, pulling his tie out from under his purple pull-over sweater. He then did a dramatic bow, extending his hand out to Phineas. “My darling,” he said. 

Phineas shut his eyes tightly, trying to imagine he was elsewhere. He reluctantly placed his hand within Ferb’s. It was course and dry. 

Ferb’s grip tightened and he kissed Phineas’s hand. He then pulled Phineas close, scaring Phineas as his nose pushed into Ferb’s. Ferb grinned, but did not kiss him. He wrapped his arm around Phineas’s waist and walked him down the hallways and stairs, his eyes never leaving the redhead. 

Phineas tried not to notice it. He looked away, glancing back at Ferb to check if he was still looking at him. 

Ferb brought Phineas downstairs and pulled a chair out from the table, sitting his step-brother down. 

He went into a drawer and took out a box of matches, striking one and lighting the candles that had been set carefully on the table. The light revealed a set table with red roses in the middle.

“I’m very classy…red’s my second favorite color you know,” Ferb said, walking to Phineas and playing with his hair. “And in my line of work…I see a lot of red,” he muttered into Phineas’s ear. He moved away. “My first of course, is purple.”

“Is…that why you made me wear a red dress? Since it’s your second favorite color?” Phineas asked quietly. 

“Oh no love, the darker red goes with your brighter red hair,” Ferb said as he went to the stove. “Are you hungry?”

“You’re going to feed me human…aren’t you…” Phineas muttered. 

“It’s not that bad love, it’s quite delicious…close your eyes and imagine it’s from an animal…” Ferb laughed a bit. “Funny…humans are animals too…”

Phineas shivered. Ferb brought a pan towards Phineas and slid some red flesh onto the plate before him. He served a side of risotto with it. 

“Would you like some wine?” Ferb asked. 

“N-no thanks…I’ll just have water…” Phineas said. Ferb took his wine glass and walked out of the room. Phineas slowly stood up, ready to run. He could run in these flats…he knew he could. He had to.

But Ferb was right back in, setting the water down. “Oh sit down love, eat, you must be hungry.”

Phineas shut his eyes and shook his head, sitting down and crossing his legs under the table. 

“Eat love,” Ferb said. He rested against his hands that were connected, his elbows resting on the table. “Go on, try my cooking, I’ve been working on perfecting the cooking of human flesh.” Ferb seemed excited, anxious for Phineas to try it. 

Phineas slowly picked up his fork and knife and sawed a piece off. He looked up. Ferb was still watching him, a smile over his face with such happiness. He nodded. “Go on, try it.”

Phineas shut his eyes, trying to imagine it as something else. He slowly slid the meat into his mouth and chewed.

He opened his eyes. Ferb seemed to be glowing with happiness. “See? It isn’t that bad! It’s delicious!” 

Phineas forced a smile, a rather unconvincing smile. “Y-yeah Ferb…it’s great!”

“Is something wrong? Is it too rare?” Ferb asked. 

“No! It’s fine!” Phineas said. He quickly sliced another piece off, and ate it quickly. He wanted to vomit, but he had to pretend he liked it.

Ferb’s smile came back. He watched Phineas, like a snake about to strike. 

“I could watch you all day…” Ferb muttered. “You’re gorgeous…” 

“Th-thank you…” Phineas muttered. 

“Keep eating love,” Ferb said. “You need your energy.”

Phineas slowly took another bite, repulsed by it. He kept eating, slowly, and by the end Phineas was sure he was going to vomit. 

Ferb grinned, He slowly stood up. 

“Are…you going to eat?” Phineas asked. “I will, I will, don't worry love…but now…dance with me my darling…” Ferb offered his hand to Phineas. 

“Dance to what?” Phineas asked. 

“Shh…you need to stop worrying Phineas…just think of our night together,” Ferb said. He flicked his hand again. Phineas looked away, but he reached his hand out and took Ferb’s.

Ferb pulled Phineas close to his body, his hand against Phineas waist and his other hand extended out, holding Phineas’s. Phineas put his hand on Ferb’s shoulder.

Ferb began to hung a song from a muscial…Phineas was sure he had heard it before. 

Ferb moved them to it, looking down at Phineas. “Look up at me love, I need to see your eyes…”

Phineas looked up, looking into Ferb’s eyes. They were the eyes of a beast…a demon. They weren’t normal eyes.

They had seen Death personally. 

“Beautiful…perfect…” Ferb whispered. “Human perfection.” He continued humming that song from the musical. 

“W…what song is that?” Phineas muttered.

“The Music of the Night, from The Phantom of the Opera. I do enjoy the musicals,” Ferb said. Phineas nodded.

~~~

Ferb served dessert (which, thankfully, had no human traces on it) and then brought Phineas to the bedroom. He sat on the bed, having Phineas sit next to him. He slowly took Phineas’s hands and squeezed them gently.

“Are you enjoying our date night?” Ferb asked. Phineas gave a small nod. 

“See? I told you it would get better!” Ferb said. Phineas closed his eyes. He just wanted to go home…to have this sick, twisted nightmare to be over.

But it only got worse. Ferb leaned in and kissed Phineas, tongue entering Phineas’s mouth and exploring. 

Phineas went into shock. He and Isabella had kissed like this on a couple of occasions…the first being the first time he ever kissed her before she went off to college. But it had been completely different…he had actually wanted it…he loved her. Now…he was only pretending just to bide his time and find a time to escape. 

It also had been different. It had been him that had been leading. But now he had to be submissive, bend to fit Ferb’s twisted reality for now. Pretend he wanted what Ferb was doing.

Ferb broke away from Phineas’s mouth and moved down to his neck, nipping slightly and pushing Phineas down.

He breathed heavily, holding Phineas by his wrists as he pushed his other leg over Phineas. 

‘Oh god…oh please no…no…’ 

He hadn’t even done this to Isabella yet. Both agreed that this would come after marriage, when they were certain they loved each other and knew that this relationship was something they wanted.

Ferb leaned back.

“Phineas…”

Phineas looked at Ferb,

“I want to deflower you.” 

Phineas’s heart stopped. No it couldn't possibly mean what he thought he meant. “W-what?”

“Have you and Isabella gotten this far yet?” Ferb asked.

“N-no…” Phineas said. “Why? Are y-“

“I want your virginity Phineas…I want you so bad…” Ferb said as he slowly moved his hand up Phineas’s thigh, under the dress he had been forced to wear.

Phineas gritted his teeth, his eyes clenched shut. Ferb moved forward and kissed him again, trailing kisses down his jawline towards his chest. He tried to take Phineas’s clothes off, but Phineas grabbed his wrist.

“Ferb…Ferb please no…please don’t…I’ll let you dress me in girls’ clothes and put make-up on me and dance with me and anything else…but please…don’t take my virginity yet…” Phineas begged. 

Ferb looked hurt as he leaned back. “But…don’t you love me?” He muttered. 

“O-of course!” Phineas quickly said, sitting up and placing his hands on Ferb’s face. He had to pretend…he had to pretend…if Ferb trusted him he would give Phineas more access to the house and to the outside world…and then Phineas could escape and get help. “I’m just not ready…”

“You’re saving it for something…” Ferb said. “…our wedding night.”

“Huh? I-it’s a bit early to talk about marriage!” Phineas said. He had to get Ferb’s mind away from that. “Just…focus on the now. Stop worrying…” 

Ferb smiled. “Of course…” Phineas slowly laid back and Ferb laid beside him. Phineas turned away from him. 

Ferb’s arm slowly found it’s way around Phineas’s waist. “I love you…” Ferb muttered.

Phineas didn’t respond. A few more days, just a few more days…then he could get help. Just a few more days.

“Would you like me to sing to you love?” Ferb asked.

“Uh…of course Ferb…” Phineas muttered. 

“You are my sunshine~! My only sunshine~! You make me happy, when skies are gray~! You’ll never know dear…how much I love you~! Please don’t take…my sunshine away~!”

Ferb’s singing, despite Phineas’s utter terror towards him, was seducing. It was dark, operatic, deep…it was lulling.  
Despite himself, Phineas began to fall asleep to the singing. 

‘Stay awake…’ he thought to himself. ‘Stay awake…’

He fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been getting into American Horror Story, which gave me back some ideas for this! 
> 
> In fact, I've started writing a prequel for this, which will be referenced many times in the future in the story. Once I finish this, I'll post the prequel, as the prequel contains a few spoilers. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. On His Trail

It echoed in his mind as he lived through the hellish moment. 

His voice, his deep operatic voice that as kids he barely heard from him. It was haunting, it possessed his mind and worked within it. 

That song, he sang it as he danced with him, waltzing gently. They weren’t anywhere he recognized, they were in a forest. 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine shine…”

He stared up at him, and despite everything, the terror that sped his heart rate and the terrible sick feeling in stomach, he smiled. 

It was not love he felt. It was anything but love. It was a need, a craving, a want, an obsession…he couldn’t leave him. He needed him more than he needed food or water, he was an essential for living. 

“You make me happy when skies are gray…”

He leaned down to kiss the redhead. He broke his hand from Ferb’s chest and brought it to his obsession’s face to bring their faces closer. 

“Ferb…” he gasped when Ferb broke the rough kiss for a moment. 

“You’ll never know dear, how much I love you…”

Their faces were still close. Phineas could see the look in Ferb’s eyes, a reflection of his own. Obsession…

“Please don’t take, my sunshine away…”

He awoke from the dream, half-expecting to be in his own bed. But the room was to cold and dark to be his own. He touched his body, feeling the dress still clinging to his body. He touched his face. He had slept with the make-up on…

He laid back and let out a soft sigh. 

“You’re beautiful when you sleep…”

Phineas shot up and looked around. A dark mass was sitting in the corner, Ferb no doubt. 

“I was watching you sleep, you looked so peaceful…were you having dreams? Dreams about me?” Ferb asked, standing. A sudden flicker of light lit the room. Ferb had lit a candle. 

He was covered in blood. 

“You…you were watching me sleep?” Phineas asked. Ferb’s smile grew. 

“Don’t let me keep you from sleeping love, it’s not even dawn,” Ferb said as he slowly moved towards the bed, sitting on the end of it. 

He held the candle in one hand and with the other, he ran his hand up Phineas’s body. Phineas tensed under his touch. 

“Sleep my lovely…” he whispered. He blew out the candle. 

~~~

They confiscated the photos and left quickly. Now that they knew it was indeed Ferb, the main goal was to track him down. 

Which led Monty to do some research. 

He tracked everything, but nothing showed to reveal suspicious activity. His browser history was normal, his credit card history was normal, hell there was nothing from his internet history that could show he was acting abnormally. 

Even Isabella had begun to do some digging. She was fully invested in this, mainly in getting Phineas back. 

It was deep within the night, around 2 AM, when Isabella quickly slammed something down on Monty’s desk. 

“You’ll never believe this,” she said as she pointing to a small line on the piece of paper. “But he checked into an asylum.”

“Huh?” He asked, leaning forward to look at the document. 

“He checked into an asylum,” Isabella said again. “Meaning something was going on within his head.”

“You know what this means right?” Monty asked. 

“We have a starting place to where he and Phineas might have gone?” Isabella asked. 

“That, and another thing,” Monty said. “But if we go to the asylum and they provide his documents, if they prove he’s…crazy, then that means he can’t be put in jail.”

“What?”

“He can’t be put in jail,” Monty said. “He’s ‘legally’ insane in the eyes of the state. This means he’s mentally unwell and has to be sent off to a mental institution instead of jail.”

“But he kidnapped someone!” Isabella said. 

“Because he’s mentally ill,” Monty said. “Meaning we can’t imprison him.” He sighed. “I also want to talk to…Vanessa…” the name stung. “See if she knows anything about his behavior, perhaps that could help us. Does it say what asylum he checked into?”

“One called Open Arms, under a fake name: Taylor Smith,” Isabella said. 

“Interesting…” Monty said. “Well, let’s get going then.”

~~~

The first stop was the asylum. It was around 6 AM when they arrived. Isabella didn’t like the looks of it as they entered. It was filthy, didn’t seem like it was as open as it’s name claimed. 

The head doctor was an older woman, going by the name of Dr. Bow. She led them into her office and sat them down. 

“And to what do I owe the pleasure sheriff?” She asked. 

“It’s a case,” Monty said. “Taylor Smith, “ he said. “What can you tell me about Taylor Smith?”

The doctor shuddered. “We don’t speak of him…he was…he wasn’t human.”

“What do you mean?” Monty asked, leaning forward. He was concerned as to what damage Ferb had done. 

“He came to us afraid,” she said, looking to the floor as if reliving it. “Who would we be to turn such a desperate soul away? He begged of us ever day…help me, help me! I can’t stop thinking about him..I’m having sexual fantasies about my step-brother…”

She went into the drawer of her desk. “I asked him to describe his fantasies, to draw them. The images were…” she put a hand over her mouth. “His poor step-brother…”

“What were these…fantasies…about?” Monty asked. 

The doctor took out a pile of old papers. Monty took them, Isabella looking over his shoulder. 

The drawings were…disturbing. Graphic, often having to do with sex. The one who looked like Phineas was drawn with a more feminine body, often times he was screaming. 

“His words as he talked about them…” Dr. Bow said. 

“What did he say?” Isabella asked. 

“I have a recording of that day,” Dr. Bow said. “Do you want to hear it?”

“Please,” Monty said. 

She went into the same drawer and pulled out an audio recorder. 

“Can you describe these fantasies to me?” Dr. Bow asked. 

“He’s there…” that was definetly Ferb’s voice. “He’s there and he’s naked but…his body isn’t…he has a female body…” 

“And what happens in these fantasies?”

“I…I take his virginity every time…and every time I do he ends up pregnant…”

“When did these fantasies start?”

“I don’t know…” Ferb sounded so confused, hurt maybe…but there was something dark within his voice. “But…but he has a girlfriend and…and I get so jealous of her…that’s my step-brother, that’s mine…” his voice grew darker, angrier. 

“Mr. Smith…”

“And if I could, I’d kill her. I’d kill anyone who tried to get between me and him…he belongs to me…”  
Isabella’s hand was over her mouth, tears in her eyes. The audio recording stopped. 

“What the fuck…” Monty muttered. 

“We tried so hard to help him…” Dr. Bow said. “We tried therapy, distracting him, and we thought he was making progress but…one day he just…he snapped.”

“Snapped?” Monty asked.

“He just began to shout ‘it’s not working! It’s not working!’ I guess his thoughts were driving him crazy…he would often cry at night you see…he knew he was going crazy, he was having psychopathic thoughts and sexual fantasies about his step-brother…he felt vulnerable…” Dr. Bow bit her nail. “And when he finally lost it, he began to scream about how he had finally lost his mind, how insanity…cleared his head. We went to soothe him but…he was gone.”

Dr. Bow sighed. “When I first met him, I saw something within his eyes that wasn’t human, it was almost like looking at a demon.”

“How would you diagnose him?” Monty asked. 

“Insane…” Dr. Bow said. “Psychosis, homicidal, need I continue?”

“No, that’ll be all for now,” Monty said. 

“Sheriff, I must know,” the doctor said. “Are you chasing him because his step-brother is missing?”

“Yes…” Monty muttered. 

“Be careful…please…be careful…both of you,” she said. “He’s an extremely dangerous maniac…”

“We will…don’t worry,” Monty said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys I'm still writing Phineas and Ferb stuff. 
> 
> I'm so pumped for the Milo Murphy's Law/Phineas and Ferb crossover! PnF content in 2018!


	8. Straight To Hell

He was here again, in that sweet place between the real world and hell. He heard it, the loud silence. But his other was here. 

“You tried to forget about me…”

He gritted his teeth. 

“Go away.”

There came that double voiced laughter. “Go away? Go away? You can send me to the farthest corner of Hell, but I always come back. Because I am you.”

But that was the part he didn’t want to hear. 

“No…you’re not me.”

“I am the you that has no fear. Look at you, weak. You thought you could rid of me, you thought I was gone…no, I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

He turned to face his counterpart, who was staring at him with those two dull blue eyes. 

“You are NOTHING!” He yelled at him. “You are NOT me! You’re a MONSTER!”

These words just made him laugh. “But yet, we both know without me, you’d still be that weak little boy who was always getting pushed around.”

“You KILL people! You EAT them! You enslaved the one person we swore to protect and love and turned him into some sexual fantasy! You’re the psycho here!” He growled. 

“The psycho you can’t live without. You’re weak, you’re pathetic…I can do things you could only dream of. You’re the man you are because I made you…”

He turned, placing his fists against his head. 

“And yet I made you…”

“Out of fear,” he growled. “Fear of loosing him. Fear that only caused me to grow. I became a monster only because you made me so. Fear led you to lust, to hatred, to hunger…”

He turned back to look at his counterpart. “I gave you control of my life because yes, I was scared, but you IMPRISONED Phineas! I can’t let you do that…”

“Why?” His counterpart asked. 

“You’re abusing him,” he hissed. 

“That’s what this world is full of. Abuse, neglect, hatred, war, famine, disease…” his counterpart growled in his dark double toned voice. “It’s killed or be killed.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” He whispered. “We could change it. We could use our strength for good-”

“No.” His counterpart’s voice grew darker. “No…this world was cruel to us, we’re cruel back.”

And suddenly he could hear the SCREAMING. The horrible screams of a childhood memory. Quiet, she would hiss at him. Quiet…children should be seen and not heard. Quiet…

His counterpart suddenly drew close to him. “I remember why I took control…the memories, they come back to me now. It was you, not Phineas, that drove me into this position. We are above everyone, you and I,” he said, gripping his better side’s shirt. “We play the role of God. We decide who can live, and who can die. We decide who Phineas loves, we decide the fate of Isabella, and most importantly…” His grip tightened. “We write history, we decide how this…fairytale will end. You failed to see that power.”

His better side gripped his counterpart’s wrist. “And I was the one who gave us this power. You have everything now, because of me.”

He went quiet. 

“Soon he will love us, he won’t leave us,” his counterpart said. “Give me more time, I have the patience you don’t. I will wait for him to turn…”

“No…don’t…please…don’t do that to him…not Phineas…” he begged. “Please…”

“No,” His counterpart said. “This is the way it must be. The only way he’ll ever want us.” 

He let go of his counterpart. “In this universe, there is only one thing we can do. Destruction.” He continued walking into the dark. “Let’s get started.”

His better counterpart looked after him. 

“You’ll protect him…won’t you? At least you’ll protect him…”

His evil counterpart looked back at him. “We always have, and we always will.”

~~~

Phineas sat up in bed, shuddering at the cold. It was drafty in the whole house. 

There came a soft laugh from beside him. He didn’t turn to see who it was. 

“Hello Ferb.”

Ferb’s hands found their way to his shoulders. “Good morning love, did you sleep well?” He asked. 

“Y-yes…” Phineas said, trying to move away from Ferb’s hands. 

“Come, you must be famished,” Ferb paused. “And wanting to get out of those clothes. I found you some fresher ones.”

“Are they…they’re still…” Phineas couldn’t speak. 

“You’ll like them,” Ferb promised as he deepened his massage. “They compliment your form.”

“C-can I take this make-up off?” Phineas asked. 

“Of course, I reapply something that goes with it.” Ferb promised. 

He slowly moved away. “It’s sunny outside. Do you want to go for a walk with me?” Ferb asked. 

“Yes!” Phineas quickly said. A walk…he could escape. It would he perfect. He could find a way to escape and run. He would just have to find a way to distract Ferb to give himself a chance. 

Ferb mistook his eagerness as a sign that he wanted to spend time with him. He grinned as he walked out. 

It was a white sundress that Ferb forced him to wear. He only applied a small amount of make-up, but it was still enough that Phineas could feel it caked onto his face. He didn’t use lipstick, he used lipgloss. 

When he finished, Ferb kissed his lips gently. “You look so dashing…” he said. He offered his hand. “Shall we?” 

~~~

The sunlight felt good against his skin. He had missed it so. 

Ferb had locked his arm around Phineas’s shoulders, keeping him close by. 

“You know, when I was little and still lived in England,” Ferb said as they walked. “My mother never liked me.”

“Oh?” Phineas asked, looking at Ferb. This was…interesting. 

“No…she didn’t. She loved painting more than me…so one day I decided to impress her. I drew her a picture of a dog and went to show her. ‘Hey mum! Look what I made!’” Ferb said. “But then she hit me. Said that children should be seen…not heard.”

Phineas placed a hand over his mouth. “That’s…that’s horrible!”

“It happens, here isn’t much I could do. My father and mother would try to keep the fighting only to their room so I couldn’t hear it, but I wasn’t stupid. I knew she wanted to dump me and my father on the street and get on with her life. I was an unwanted child growing up…”

“I…I’m sorry Ferb,” Phineas said. He couldn’t help but feel…pity towards his step-brother. Phineas didn’t know anything about his dad growing up, but to grow up and know your parent didn’t want you…it was probably one of the things that made Ferb…crazy. 

“Don’t be,” Ferb said. “I have you now, I’m going to love you and protect you and give you everything, that’s all I need in life.”

Phineas bit his lip. He was filling a need in Ferb’s life…he was the care and compassion Ferb never got growing up in England. The touch of his own mother…the care and affection. Maybe that’s why Ferb was so crazy, so starved for Phineas. He just wanted to feel some sort of compassion, some touch that meant something. And if he couldn’t get it from his mother, he’d get it from his step-brother, the one who meant everything to him. Just put him in some feminine clothes and the need would be filled. 

And truthfully, he felt sorry for Ferb. He felt truly, terribly sorry. The need for compassion had drove him to do such madness…no wonder he did what he did. Isabella was taking the one thing away from him that probably gave him the will to live. 

Phineas was about to say something when Ferb stopped. He let go of Phineas and slowly walked towards a tree. 

Phineas froze. In that moment, he realized he could run. He could run, escape, get out of this hellhole. He would be free, he would be with Isabella and this whole mess would be over. 

And yet…

And yet he stayed where he was. Ferb came back, a white flower in his hand and a smile over his face. 

“Isn’t it beautiful? It almost matches your beauty,” Ferb said. He took Phineas’s hand and led him to the tree. They sat down, Phineas’s back to Ferb as he began to weave the flower into Phineas’s hair. 

“Ferb…” Phineas said. “I’m sorry about your mother.”

“Don’t let that get down love. It isn’t your fault,” Ferb said. “There,” he said as he finished. “Look at how pretty you are.”

Phineas touched the flower. 

He felt Ferb kiss his cheek. He slowly turned to him and place a hand against his face. Ferb leaned onto his touch. 

His poor step-brother…how much did that one touch mean to him? That small gesture of affection…

He felt a sick feeling grow in the pit of his stomach. No…no…this war for Ferb. He had to make Ferb happy. 

Because Ferb’s happiness was the only thing that mattered. 

“Ferb…do remember what you asked me the other night?” Phineas asked. 

“What was it love?” Ferb asked. 

“You asked if I was still a virgin…and I answered yes…” Phineas muttered. He could feel tears building in his eyes. He really didn’t want this…he didn’t want this at all. It made every part of him weak, he could hardly speak. But it was for Ferb…it was for Ferb. Ferb had to be happy…

“Phineas?”

“Ferb…if you still want to…you can take my virginity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small look into Ferb's history. The begining section was a dream Ferb had. It was supposed to be a little confusing, but sorry if you couldn't follow it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
